The Art of Relaxation
by QueenBee7
Summary: "If there was one thing Chuck couldn't resist, it was Blair on her knees." Chuck is stressed out from work, and Blair is determined to help him relax. Two-shot, CB of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it's been FOREVER since I last uploaded a fic, so this is very exciting. I've been toying with this idea for a while and finally got around to writing it. It was originally just going to be a one-shot, but there will be a part two coming soon. So please read and review!**

The Art of Relaxation

Chuck was having a rough day. Bass Industries was in the midst on an intense bidding war that they seemed to be losing, his subordinates were all blundering idiots, Jack was calling nearly every day with fresh criticism, and he'd barely slept all week. To make matters worse, it was work stuff that was keeping him up at night, not the deliciously sexy brunette that he had the privilege of calling his girlfriend. In fact, he and Blair hadn't fucked in five days - that was unheard of when it came to them.

It wasn't that he wasn't horny. The idea of Chuck Bass not being horny for Blair Waldorf was laughable. Every time she said goodnight to him in that barely there slip of hers his pants suddenly felt much tighter in the groin, and it was all he could do not to fuck her right then and there. But with all of the work he had to do, Chuck simply didn't have the time. And he wouldn't have the time tonight either, considering the stack of paperwork that was sitting on his desk right now. With a sigh of frustration, he stuffed the papers into his suitcase, grabbed his jacket, and headed home, where he would spend the rest of the night working in his study.

* * *

Blair was waiting up for Chuck just like she always did, tonight dressed in the light green slip that had been his favorite since that first night at Victrola. It was already after midnight, and she was getting impatient. He was rarely at the office this late, but this past week had been a different story. He'd been coming home past 12 every night, and he was always exhausted, stressed, and too busy to do anything but kiss her forehead in greeting and then go straight to his study. He hadn't made a move on her all week - if she hadn't known this was all work-related, she would have thought he had suffered from some sort of personality-altering brain damage. She had been patient at first, knowing that his self-imposed sexual deprivation was not by choice. But after five days of no sex, Blair was getting both irritated and obscenely horny. She understood that Chuck had work he needed to do, but he also needed to destress a little, and nothing made Chuck unwind like sex with Blair Waldorf. That was why tonight, Blair was taking matters into her own hands - or mouth, to be more accurate. If there was one thing Chuck couldn't resist, it was Blair on her knees with her lips wrapped around him. She would be sure to use that against him if he tried to go straight to work again tonight.

The front door opened, and Chuck walked in, looking even more exhausted and haggard than when she had seen him last night. It broke Blair's heart to see him like this. She stood up to greet him, and he mustered a smile just for her. "Hello, beautiful," he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He began to turn away, but Blair caught his tie, pulling him back to her and kissing him deeply. He kissed back hungrily, but pulled away all too soon.

"Come to bed," Blair said hopefully, already knowing what his response would be.

She could see the desire in his eyes, but he shook his head sadly. "Not tonight. Too much work," he explained.

"Chuck," she pleaded, tugging on his jacket.

"I can't. Good night, Blair." He gently pried her hands off of his jacket and then headed into his study.

Unfazed, Blair followed him. He didn't notice her standing in the doorway as he shrugged out of his jacket and sank into his desk chair, rubbing the bulge in his pants and cursing to himself as he pulled a stack of papers out of his suitcase. Blair tiptoed across the room and slid on to his lap, smirking to herself as she felt how hard he already was. She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "What are you doing Blair?" he said as her lips moved to his jaw.

"Seducing you," she answered nonchalantly, kissing his neck.

"Well stop it," he ordered, trying to push her off of his lap. If he let her carry on like this much longer, he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop her. She simply held on to him more tightly and continued sucking on his neck.

"It seems to be working," she pointed out, pulling away from his neck to look him in the eye as she rubbed her ass against his hardened groin. He let out a hiss, and she began to loosen his tie.

"Blair," he said hoarsely, but his tie was already over his head and Blair was quickly working through the buttons of his dress shirt. The feeling of her fingertips scraping against his bare chest was maddeningly blissful, and although Chuck's brain was telling him to stop her, his body was refusing to comply.

And then she did the unthinkable - she slid off of his lap and knelt on the floor before him, pushing his legs apart, and Chuck knew what was coming (and that it would most certainly involve him coming). The tricky bitch knew he could never resist the feeling of her mouth on his dick. Looking up at him with a wicked smile, she slid her fingers into the waistband of his pants and pulled him towards her. He watched her numbly as she slowly undid his button and zipper before dragging his pants and boxers down his hips.

"Blair, please..." he moaned in a last ditch effort to stop her. But then she pulled his stiff cock out of his boxers and wrapped her lips around him, and suddenly the idea of stopping her seemed absolutely ludicrous. In fact, Chuck wondered why he ever did anything that didn't involve his dick being engulfed in Blair Waldorf's hot mouth. Her lips were moving up and down his length, taking him all the way in. Every time she let his tip hit the back of her throat, an animalistic groan escaped his lips. Her tongue swirled around him and her teeth grazed his sensitive skin occasionally, making him shudder with pleasure. He swore as she reached a hand up to fondle his balls; the sheer ecstasy of so many sensations was nearly too much for him. Blair purred with satisfaction at the way he was responding, and the vibration pushed him over the edge.

"Fuck, Blair, fuck fuck fuck," he yelled as he released into her mouth, his fingers digging into the chair. She swallowed and tucked him back into his pants as he remained slumped in the chair, panting.

"Alright, you can get back to your work now if you must," Blair said, kissing him sweetly. "Good night, Chuck." She turned and began to walk away, smirking to herself as she counted the seconds it took for him to stop her. It was barely more than two before she felt his arm around her waist, pulling her to him so that her back was pressed against his chest.

"You think I'm going to let you get away that easily after a show like that?" he growled in her ear. "Nice try, Waldorf."

"I was hoping you would say that."

**There will be a part 2, and it will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here's part two. I have some ideas for new stories, so hopefully those will go up soon! Please read and review!**

It seemed that the pent-up frustration that had been building inside of Chuck all week had finally been released. Thoughts of Bass Industries, of Jack, of paperwork, were all gone from his head, replaced by an all-consuming need to fuck Blair senseless. His earlier attempts at stopping her seemed amusing now - when had he ever been able to resist Blair (or she him, for that matter)? The second she had gotten on her knees, he had known it was a lost cause. But he wasn't nearly done with her yet. It was time for his little minx to finish what she started.

Chuck had responded to Blair's assault exactly as she had hoped he would. Perhaps the only perk of those rare occasions when they went more than 24 hours without having sex was that when they finally did, Chuck was even more aggressive than usual. The raw desire in his touch and kisses was intoxicating. At the present moment, he was wasting no time. The fingers of one hand were digging into her waist, holding her possessively to him, while the other hand was already pushing her legs apart to test how wet she was. When his fingers found the soaked material of her panties, he let out a hiss of satisfaction.

"I've barely even touched you yet and you're already wet," he murmured. "Why is that, Blair?"

"Sucking you makes me wet," she purred, grinding her ass against the bulge that was already reforming in his pants. His fingers dug deeper into her hip.

"And why did you decide to suck me just now?" he demanded, stroking her lightly through her panties.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to resist having your dick in my mouth," she said matter-of-factly.

"But why would you do that, Blair? I asked you not to. You know I have work to do," he growled. He reached into her slip and cupped one of her breasts forcefully, his thumb teasing her nipple.

"You needed a break," she replied, trying to control her increasingly erratic breathing. "I was trying to help."

"I didn't ask for your help. Was that really the only reason Blair?"

"Yes." _No_.

"Are you sure? I think there was another reason." He was still stroking her, and though he could feel her squirming, he refused to push the material of her panties aside just yet.

"And what would that be?" she said as calmly as possible. She knew he was enjoying this. Stupid basstard knew just how horny she was (5 days!), and he was going to draw her agony out for as long as he possibly could.

"I think you were hoping I would fuck you." He darted a finger into her panties, flicking her clit before pulling back out and resuming his maddening through-the-material stroking. Blair whimpered. "It's been five days and I doubt your fingers feel as good as my dick. Is that right, Blair?"

She didn't respond.

He yanked her panties down, and she stepped out of them. Then he pushed her legs apart again and poised his fingers at her opening. "Well?"

"Chuck," she moaned, bucking her hips.

"Were you hoping I would fuck you?" he growled, teasing her folds.

"Yes," she whispered.

"That's what I thought." His fingers plunged into her, his thumb rubbing her clit, and Blair gasped. But just as suddenly as he had started, he pulled them back out. "Hands against the window, kitten," he ordered. One wall of Chuck's study was entirely made of glass, offering a breathtaking view of the city. He pushed her towards it, and Blair obeyed, placing her hands on the cold glass. Chuck switched off the light, enjoying the way Blair looked bathed in moonlight, and sauntered over to her. "Now spread your legs wide and stick that delectable ass out for me to see." Blair did as she was told.

"Good girl," he said, eyeing her in approval. Her slip just barely covered her ass. He pulled the silky material up, bunching it around her waist, and ran his hands over the smooth curve of her butt. He kneaded the soft flesh before giving her a sharp smack, to which Blair responded with an intake of breath and a moan of desperation. She always liked it when he played rough.

His fingers moved to rub her inner thighs as he knelt on the ground behind her. He relished the way she shivered as she felt his breath on her wet, exposed pussy, and the way her knees nearly buckled when his tongue touched her swollen clit. She shuddered and panted as he worked her with his tongue. She was about to go over the edge when he stopped abruptly and stood up.

"Chuck," Blair whimpered, too far gone to even attempt to conceal the desperation in her voice.

He responded by grabbing her hips firmly and sliding into her from behind. Blair let out a cry of surprised pleasure - oh, how she had missed this! - as he began to fuck her in earnest. Her hips moved in sync with his thrusts, and he drove into her again and again, relishing how tight and hot and wet she felt around him. "Fuck," he muttered to himself. He loved taking Blair from behind. It was such a vulnerable, dirty position, and there was really nothing like watching Blair lose her inhibitions and completely surrender herself to him. There was also the added bonus of how deeply he was able to penetrate her from this angle - it took them both to a whole other level of pleasure.

Before long, her walls were contracting around him and she was shaking and panting as she reached the climax she had been waiting for all week. Chuck put a hand on her stomach to steady her as he continued to thrust, reaching his own release not long after. Pulling out, he covered one of Blair's hands with his own and rested his forehead against her back, taking a moment to allow their breathing to return to a normal rate. Then he spun her around and wrapped his arms around her, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you," he said. "I needed that."

"I know," she replied with a smile. "I like how aggressive you get. Maybe we should start taking five day breaks more often."

Chuck looked horrified at the thought. "Not a chance."

**The End**


End file.
